


Illusions Of Life

by Mistress Drossel Keinz (Code_Archangel_exe)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Black Marsh, F/M, Fade Spirits, I Don't Even Know, Justice, Mage Origin, Mages, Magic, Memories, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Recovered Memories, The Fade, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Mistress%20Drossel%20Keinz
Summary: A poem I wrote about Justice, from Dragon Age: Awakening. (Potential Spoilers)AN: I wrote this when I was LITERALLY only twelve and haven't edited nor do I plan on editing anything, I just typed it out from my old notebook I found.Anyways,Enjoy~☆





	Illusions Of Life

I walk this path, a mortal realm   
I see through eyes of thou not see  
A prisoner trapped, a body not mine,   
another soul gone   
and this-  
now mine  
Spirit trapped outside the fade  
The makers child walks again  
Spirit of Justice now lives   
A mortal body now to thrive  
It is not right  
Should not be  
To borrow a life of another being  
A life not his  
Yet bits remain  
Memories not his  
A wife, A child?  
In Amaranthine  
The body he walks, a man now dead  
Must he live this life-  
This life unsaid?  
He does not know of mortal things  
He is little more than a spirit of a dream  
The warden knows  
She understands  
She was there- in the Fade  
She knows what happened  
She wants to help, to come to his aid  
Yet-  
Yet The warden lie cold  
Still to wake  
She had been trapped in the Fade  
Justice waits-   
Guarding; to protect  
She still lives  
Still lives, but still to wake  
Justice fears  
Fears for her sake-  
It has been long  
How long? Too long  
She must wake  
He cradles her  
A life, his life   
she saved in the Fade  
No reason to tell-   
perhaps a kind thought,  
Justice.. Compassion  
Rarely a match  
Fear has come  
Perhaps the worst-  
Does the Baroness yet live?  
To kill the warden,   
The warden yet-  
Yet to wake  
The Black Marsh has,   
The Veil torn,  
Does his power work here, the waking world?  
He sends a burst from the Fade,  
Healing, helping- providing aid  
Suddenly she wakes  
A strange sight-  
Her fellow warden  
He now has life  
She could not help it  
She looked and stared  
Yes, she felt it-  
A spirit..  
Present  
It's presence near; the feeling-  
The magic'  
She felt the air  
Kriscoff, she asks  
Voice frail,   
Weak  
Justice does not know who Kriscoff is,  
He pauses a bit,  
Thinking,  
Breathing,  
No reply  
She touches his face  
Her fingers, gentle  
She feels the flesh  
So pale-  
So cold  
Yet even if,   
There is still life  
She trys to stand-  
Too weak, She falls  
The veil drained her-   
Her power, her health  
She and Kriscoff, they knew eachother well  
The joining undergone,   
they had taken it together  
Rumors were everywhere-  
They were a couple?  
Secret lovers?  
They were always together.  
But Justice-  
He lives  
Off of a brief moment-  
A brief thought,  
He knows  
This Kriscoff   
He cared for her  
In all of the memories,  
The memories that lingered  
Flickering images   
One minute they appear-  
The next they are gone.  
Yet one thing was certain,  
She was always there  
He thinks hard  
Searching, scavenging  
Hunting the memories;  
Like a vulture to a corpse  
Alas, he finds it  
The word,   
The thought,  
The name he was looking for;  
Cousland  
A memory,  
A battle,  
A new recruit  
Her  
Duncan  
Highever-  
Betrayal.  
She was quiet,  
The memories-  
Words not forgotten,  
The words were never there  
He can feel it-  
The pain  
The hurt  
The loss  
How could she bear it?  
To smile in the face of injustice  
She had someone-  
Then no one-  
Then nothing at all.  
The thread tying it all together,  
Keeping her together-  
Broken  
Yet now,  
Here he was.  
A broken tether,  
Mended by what?  
He could not say.  
A mere thread of fate-  
Now held in his hands,  
In his heart,  
A thread he did not own-  
Did not deserve.  
He could feel the passion  
The caring- the compassion   
That yet remained  
To protect her,   
To save her-  
Yet something,   
Reaching, crawling-  
A feeling and need;  
It flowed through every inch of his being.  
The feeling,  
The desire,  
The need to protect her-  
It was his own.  
How can it be so?  
A girl he had only met  
Yet-  
A girl he desired to protect  
To care for-  
To call his own;  
How has it come to be?  
For a spirit as himself to possess the raw-  
The unending desire,  
Of a mere mortal.  
A feeling he had never known,  
A feeling he had never thought know-  
Never thought to possess.  
A feeling that compels him against his will,  
Yet-  
He wants to,  
Needs to,

But why?


End file.
